


Choice [Levi x Reader] (Modern AU)

by Livachan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livachan/pseuds/Livachan
Summary: It wasn't their choice to marry each other. Love was not the base of their marriage, but their needs. And there was a little brat who tied Levi & (y/n)'s life as a couple.One has a standoffish nature and the other was a gregarious person.Marriage last because two people make a choice: to keep it, fight for it, work for it. Will the polar opposites keep it or break it at the end?DISCLAIMER -I do not own the pictures used in this story & any characters from AOT. Only this story plot belongs to me.





	1. Proposal

 

(y/n) - Your name  
(f/n) - Your father's name

_____________________________________

  
The soft knock on the door of his office broke Levi's concentration from the document he was reading.  **"Come in,"**  he said without even taking a single glance at the person who entered the room.

The approaching footsteps clip-clopped down the polished wooden floor & came to halt in front of his desk.

 **"Levi, Mr Ackerman summoned you at his office now."**  Isabel, Levi's personal secretary said as she put down a stack of papers on the desk.

Levi looked up from the document he was reading to the red-haired girl,  **"Why?"**

**"He didn't tell me the reason. He only said it's an urgent matter."**

The onyx haired man sighed in irritation and put down the document on his desk.  **"Okay."**

 

After exiting from his private office, Levi walked to the private elevator. He pushed a small button, the door of the elevator opened immediately and then Levi & Isabel entered the elevator. The doors slid shut & the elevator rose up seven floors without stopping.

This elevator opened directly into Kenny's office, a large room occupying the corner of the building with floor-to-ceiling windows giving a spectacular view of the east & south side of the city.

A large black mahogany desk was near the glass window. Behind that desk, the president of the  _'Ackerman Corporation'_ , Kenny Ackerman was sitting on his brown leather chair. His secretary Farlan was standing just behind him.

Levi stood in front of the desk & asked,  **"Now tell me what's your urgent matter."**

 **"Why not you have a seat first."** Kenny pointed at the chair opposite side of the desk,  **"Because, we're going to have a long talk today."**

After Levi took a seat, Kenny started.  **"Do you remember you have a two and half-year-old son?"**

Levi growled at Kenny,  **"Why not you cut this nonsense and get to the point."**

 **"Three days ago Child Protection Service members came to my mansion to check Eren. Everything was going smoothly until they asked where his parents were. And we had to tell them the truth about you & your damn ex. That was enough for them to believe that Eren's upbringing has been overlooked." **Kenny paused for a few seconds,  **"In their eyes, you and I are neglecting Eren, and we fail to give him a good family."**

**"Didn't you tell them about the governess who is in charge of taking care of that brat?"**

Instead of Kenny Farlan answered,  **"Yes we told them about her. But that backfired on us. As if it became a solid proof of our carelessness to them, and they told us they would take him away from us."**

Levi frowned at him, clearly annoyed.  **"What the fuck are you talking about, Farlan?"**

 **"It wasn't easy to convince them. But they only gave us a few months time to change the current situation. In that time they'll keep an eye on Eren and if we failed to make any difference, they'll take him away from us."**  Farlan replied.

Kenny leaned in, his chair and said,  **"Eren is the heir of this company and I have no intention to lose him to some damn child protection service. So now you must do what the situation demands."**

**"And what is that?"**

Kenny took his mobile from the desk and turned it on. He kept his eyes focused on his phone and said monotonously,  **"There is just one solution I find to settle this situation. You have to marry so Eren can get a proper family, and we can get rid of this problem."**

Levi's eyes widen at the mention of marriage.  **"What the hell are you talking about?"** He snarled at him.

Kenny looked at him and nonchalantly responded, **"Yes, you heard me right and I have already chosen your bride."**

He passed his phone to Levi and there was a girl's picture on the screen.  **"This is my childhood friend (f/n)'s only daughter (y/n). She is your would be wife. And don't think you have any second option to reject my idea."**

Levi gave his uncle a fierce glare as his grip on the mobile phone tighten.

 **"If you dare to disobey me, then be sure to say goodbye to your perfect life. I expect you'll not dare do anything which I dislike. Am I clear Levi?"**  Kenny spoke in a cold tone.

Levi gritted his teeth in silent fury. His uncle's capabilities were not unknown to him & he knew it more than anyone who ever tried to opposed Kenny they met a horrible consequence in the end. And Levi had no intention to go on the bad side of that sick bastard to wreck his career and future. That means he had to agree with his proposal no matter how much Levi hated it.

**"Okay, I'll marry her."**

Kenny smirked to hear his answer,  **"That's like a good boy. You're always quick to read the situation."**

**"I'll marry her but I have a few conditions."**


	2. Arrange Marriage

 

 At 10.50 a.m. a black Aston Martin car stopped in front of the five-star hotel 'Blue Moon'. The driver opened the back seat doors & two figures got down from the car.

 **"I don't understand why that old man arrange the meeting here instead of his office or mansion?"**  Levi mumbled looking at his wristwatch.

Isabel came next to him & said, **"Levi, let's go. Mr Ackerman will not be happy if we late for today."**  Then she gave him a toothy grin, **"After all today is a big day for you."**

Levi gave her a blank look hearing the last part.

It might be sound strange why a secretary, addressing her boss by name, but this was a normal thing between Levi & Isabel. Personally, the relation in between them was like brother & sister, but at the work, they behaved as boss & secretary.

However, it took them about five minutes to reach the room where Kenny informed them to come.

Isabel opened the door of the suite & then Levi entered first. They went to the living room of the suite and found others were already present there. The reason for this gathering was Levi & (y/n)'s marriage.

 

A woman & Kenny was sitting on a couch & talking in between them. A middle-aged man was talking with a young man wearing a black suit. Levi's two friends Hanji & Erwin were busy with a young couple.

Kenny noticed Levi & Isabel in the doorway, and he smiled,  **"Welcome Levi. Come here, my boy."**

Levi internally cringed to hear Kenny's sweet words for him. He came near to the couch & Kenny stood from his seat. Levi sat next to his bride and other's stood around the couch.

The marriage register placed a paper in front of the would-be couple.  **"So, who will sign as the witnesses from the bride & groom's side?" **the black-suited man asked looking through some documents.

 **"Hanji & Erwin will be the witnesses from my side," **Levi answered.

 **"My two friend Jean & Sasha will sign as the witnesses," **(y/n) replied.

Levi glanced at the woman beside him in the corner of his eyes. The woman beside him didn't look like a model or beauty queen in Levi's eyes.  
She looked might be she was in her late twenties & she had a slim physique.

She elegantly dressed in an ivory knee-length dress & high heels. Her (h/c) locks were braided neatly and placed on her left shoulder. Though there was nothing special about her, somehow Levi was drawn to watch her.

Sensing someone's eyes on her, (y/n) looked at her right and her brown eyes meet with a pair of bluish-grey ones.  
Their eyes locked for a brief second and the corners of her mouth lifted up into a small smile. But Levi didn't return the smile, he simply averted his eyes from her to the document lying in front of him.

 **"Please sign here,"**  the marriage register said the couple, pointing at a blank space in the document.

After they sign the certificate, the witnesses of both parties signed with the certificate.

 **"Now, it's time for the ring exchange!"**  Hanji exclaimed cheerfully holding two tiny red ring boxes in her hands.

Levi shot her an annoying look & growled,  **"We don't need to do this."**

 **"Of course you have to do this."** Hanji brushed off Levi's oppose.  **"Look, as your demand, we didn't arrange a traditional marriage ceremony. So, now you have to fulfil our little request."**

Levi sighed loudly in frustration. He knew it very well his annoying friend won't stop pestering him until he did what she wanted.  
So he looked at Kenny in hope to stop Hanji. But the old man simply nodded at him with a sickening smile on his lips.

**~*~*~*~*~***

It was half-past eight p.m. Levi was on his way to home from the official ceremony of his life imprisonment or the so-called  _'marriage ceremony'_. Of course, he wasn't returning alone. His co-prisoner I mean his newly-wed wife (y/n) was with him. She was sitting in the passenger seat hearing music.

Levi didn't exactly know why this woman decided to marry him, knowing he had a two-year-old child. But he was sure Kenny would pay her handsomely for this marriage. Whenever that thought came to his mind, he couldn't help to detest her more.  
He was busy to curse his damn uncle when he heard someone patting on his shoulder. He shifted his eyes from the road to his wife.

Aria cleared her throat and asked,  **"If you don't mind, may I ask you a question?"**

Levi nodded at her.

**"Do you always keep this serial killer like the expression on your face?"**

**"What?"**  Levi glared harshly at her.

**"Yeah. I noticed today that you always have this scary and gloomy expression on your face and believe me if looks could kill you maybe kill countless people a long time ago."**

_'Why not I start the killing mission from you?'_  Levi tried not to snap at her comment & asked, "Do you have any problem with my face?" He tried kept his usual stoic expression.

 **"No, I don't have that much problem but maybe Eren will complain about this. So please try to not to look so scary in front of him."** Aria answered with a smile.

Levi's eyes twitched in annoyance.

 **"Why did you agree to marry me? You know I have a child, don't you?"**  Levi asked changing the subject.

Her eyes shifted to the side again and the charming smile on her lips faded slowly and replaced by a sad one.

 **"I have my reasons,"**  she whispered.


	3. Home

_'What the hell is this?'_  (y/n) asked herself staring at a now opened neatly organized kitchen cabinet in the wall.

There were about twelve types of tea blend containers on the two selves of the cabinet and most of the blends were unknown to her.  
She opened another cabinet and found some beautiful tea cups were stored there.

_'This guy really fancy about tea! Does he live on only tea?'_  But her thoughts were soon cut off by Eren.

He was tugging her pants with a questioning look. She looked down at him & then back to the cabinet.  _'Let's see if I can find something to make breakfast?'_

She searched other cabinets and found some ingredients to make the breakfast. As she started to make the breakfast, she remembered the words of her husband said last night.

**_"If you want to stay in this house then learn how to clean. And don't make too much noise. If I find things untidy and messy then be ready for the consequences. Am I clear?"_ **

_'I wonder if it's a home or a military camp! It feels like I and Eren are two poor cadets and Levi is not my newly-wed husband, but a grumpy clean freak commander! And he was beyond furious to know that his uncle allowed me to meet with Eren before this marriage.'_  She laughed in her mind.

But her cheery mood vanished as she also remembered what he said after that.

**_"Let me clear one thing. You two are my family just by name. Do whatever you want to do with the brat, but don't try to involve me. I neither wish to make any bond with him nor with you, woman."_ **

On the very first day at her new home, Levi made it clear what was Eren & her place in his life.  
And when Levi said those his eyes expressed something more than coldness — they expressed hostility, which (y/n) noticed at once.  
He even refused to share his room with her.

She heard from Hanji that Levi's ex-live-in partner & Eren's mother Natalie left Eren to his father when he was just a two months baby.

Levi never told anyone why she left him and no one saw her since then. After that incident, Levi gave his son to Kenny and never went to meet Eren once in the past two years.

_'The wound in his mind may be still green, that's why he acted so hostile against Eren. He shouldn't do this to his own son -'_

(y/n)'s the train of thoughts were interrupted by Eren again.

**"Mommy mommy.. me hungry."** the three-year-old toddler said pointing at his tummy.

(y/n) turned towards her son who was sitting on a high chair and said, **"I'm almost done, sweetie. Just give me a minute."**

(y/n) made some pancakes, omelettes and egg sandwich. She wasn't fond of tea, so she made some coffee for herself.

She went to the tea stored cabinet again & trying to think what blend she should use to make tea. (y/n) took a light turquoise coloured small rectangle box which was labelled as 'Smoky Earl Grey'.

_'Okay then... Let's make tea with this today.'_

After making the tea, she started to set the table. Eren's face brighten up to see the maple syrup covered pancakes.

**"Baby, eat this like a good boy. Eat slowly,"**  she said and went to Levi's room to call him for breakfast.

She didn't have to go to his room. (y/n) found him in the living room talking to someone on his phone. He ended his call and turned around to find his wife was standing behind him.

**"Good morning, Levi. I make breakfast. Please, com-"**

**"I don't have time for that shit now."**  He said looking at his phone.

(y/n)'s eyes twitched to hear that. She went near to him & snatched his phone. Levi glared daggers at her.

**"Give me back my phone. Now."** He tried to take his phone from her.

**"No. First, eat your breakfast then I'll give you your phone."** (y/n) stated sternly.

**"Didn't I told you I don't have time for your fucking breakfast?"**

**"Stop yelling, Levi. I don't know how you lived your life until yesterday. But from today you have to change that lifestyle. You have a family now."**

**"I don't have time for your shitty lecture. Give that back."**

**"Have your breakfast first otherwise say goodbye to your precious phone."** (y/n) said with a smirk.

Levi clenched his fists and stomped to the kitchen-cum-dining room. But before he exited (y/n) warned him,  **"Don't you dare to use that slang in front of Eren."**

(y/n) served breakfast to Levi and then placed a cup of tea beside his plate.

**"Do you like the pancakes, baby?"**  she asked Eren sweetly. By that time Eren already finished half of the pancakes on his plate.

He smeared maple syrup around his mouth, some were on his cheeks and his hands.

He gave his mother a toothy grin and said,  **"It yum-yum!"**

**"I know you'll like it."**  She smiled warmly and took a napkin and cleaned his hands and face.  **"Didn't I told you to eat slowly? Now finish it."**

Levi's eyes twitched in disgust.  **"Filthy."** He muttered lowly.

**"Did you say something?"**

**"No."**

**"So how is the breakfast?"** She asked with a smile.

**"Hardly edible,"**  Levi answered monotonously.

_'Damn bastard.'_

Levi took the cup and hold it in front of his lips for a few seconds then took a small sip. And he immediately placed down the cup on the saucer and looked at (y/n) with a scowl on his face.

**"What is this? I think poison has more taste than this damn tea."**  He growled in a low tone.

**"Sorry for the mistake. Do you want some coffee, Levi?"**  She faked a smile.

**"No. Next time don't make tea for me. I don't want to start my day with this horrible excuse of tea."**

_'Next time I'll give you poison to taste.'_   **"Yeah..yeah."** She rolled her eyes at his comment.

**"Now give my phone back."** He stretched his hands towards (y/n). But before she could give him his phone back she noticed something missing on his left hand.

**"Levi, where is your wedding ring?"**  she asked pointing at his left hand's ring finger.

Levi took his phone from (y/n)'s hand and stood up from his seat, **"Wedding ring? Are we really married? For me, we are not. And don't forget it's just a contract between us & nothing else."**

He didn't wait for her response and walked out of the room.

_'You're right, Levi. It's just a contract between us. An unwanted contract between two strangers.'_


	4. Past & Present

(m/n) – Mother's name.

\--------------------------

It was about 10.30 a.m. when (y/n) and Eren reached the Trost City Hospital. It took about five minutes for (y/n) and Eren to reach in front of the room which numbered as 204.

**"Well, here we are,"**  (y/n) said to herself & opened the dull white door wider.

One side of the room was a bed and heart monitors, oxygen tank, other life supporting systems were around it.  
In the bed lies a middle-aged woman. (y/n) put the bouquet of white lilies on the bedside table & sat on a chair beside the bed.

She lightly touched the woman's hand,  **"Mother.."**

(m/n) slowly opened her eyes & blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision. A smile came to her lips when she saw her daughter in front of her.

**"(y/n)..my baby.."**  she whispered.

The (h/c) haired woman patted on her mother's hand,  **"Yeah, it's me, mom. I'm sorry I couldn't come to visit you last week."**

(m/n) gave her daughter another charming smile.  **"You don't need to say sorry. You must be busy in your new life. I'm just sad that I couldn't attend your wedding,"**  the charming smile faded as she said the last sentence.

**"Mom, don't be sad. See who came to meet with you today."**  (y/n) quickly tried to change the topic.

**"This is Eren, your grandson."** (y/n) said looking at the toddler sitting on her lap.  **"Eren, this is your granny."**

The toddler looked at his mother and then to his grandmother.  **"Grwnma?"**  he asked (y/n).

The (h/c) haired woman nodded,  **"Yes Eren. She is your grandma. Say hello."**

**"Grwnma! Helloo!"**  the toddler chirped happily.

(m/n) laughed heartily at this.  **"Hello, my dear Eren."** (m/n) said and ruffled his hair & Eren giggled at that.

**"So..(y/n), how is your new husband & son?"**

**"Eren is a very energetic & easy going child. He accepts me easily. And now we have an unbreakable bond between us." **(y/n) peeked on his soft cheeks.

**"And your husband? Does he also accept you?"**

(y/n) averted her eyes from her mother. How could she say to her mother the truth behind this marriage?

**"What are you talking about? Of course, he accepts me."** (y/n) laughed.  **"It was an arranged marriage, but we took about three months to know each other before marriage. He respects me...and love me..too.."**

No. (y/n) & Levi never get the chance to date each other. They meet each other on the day of the wedding or should say on the day to sign the marriage contract.  
The biggest lie she told her mother that Levi loved her!

But (m/n) didn't buy her lies.  **"Then why he didn't come here today with you? You two married about months ago, and he doesn't come here once to meet me."**

**"H-He is quite busy in his work. And he left for a business trip to Germany five days ago."**

Actually, the truth is Levi didn't go for any business trip. (y/n) asked him to visit (m/n), but he flatly rejected saying he didn't have time for that.

**"Oh.. I see. You never told me why you didn't want to get married. But I'm glad that you finally agreed to that."**

(y/n) smiled bitterly to hear that. Only if she could say why she decided to literary sold herself.... but she couldn't.  
She had to be strong for her mother's sake. (m/n) wasn't in the condition to accept the truth. And the only thing (y/n) could do to give some relief to (m/n) was to comfort her with a lie.

▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪

  
**"Why did you suddenly make this eating out plan, Hanji-san?"**  (y/n) asked as she feeds Eren a spoonful of soup.

**"I was getting bored. So I thought to ask you for lunch. And Yuki also wants to meet with Eren. Right Yuki?"**  Hanji asked the last part looking at her five-year-old boy beside her. The blond boy nodded in response.

**"Um...Hanji-san if you don't mind, may I ask you a question?"**

**"You don't need to be so formal. What you want to know?"**  Hanji asked, taking a bite of her salad.

**"I want to know more about Levi's past. How he was..before...his & Natalie's breakup?"**

Hanji gave her a sad smile,  **"Why do you want to know? Sorry to say, but I don't think Levi would ever accept this marriage."**

**"Yeah..maybe you're right. I just want to understand him a bit better. So I can at least try to make an understanding...between us.."**  she trailed off.

Hanji closed her eyes & sighed.  **"Okay, I'll tell you then."**

 

Levi was the child of a single mother. He lived with his mother Kuchel in the Shiganshina city, twenty miles away from Trost city.  
When he was seven years old, his mother died in a car accident. After that incident, his maternal uncle Kenny brought him to Trost and admitted him to a boarding school. Erwin & Hanji met with him on the fifth grade of that school.

After finishing high school, Levi took admission to Sina university which was one of the best universities in the country. There he met with Natalie in the second year of his college.  
 _Bombshell_  — this word was enough to describe her wild beauty.

Levi was very possessive over her. He never liked her to spend time with other guys. But they loved each other madly & soon they started to live-in.

She was in the final year when she became pregnant with Eren. It may sound strange, but Levi was very excited when he knew about Natalie's pregnancy. And he was one who named his son.

Now the question comes why Natalie left him when she also loved him that much?

No one knew why she did that. Levi didn't say a word about this to anyone, not even to his close friends. Hanji & Erwin suspected Natalie left Levi because she fell for another man.. A more rich guy than Levi.

But wasn't Levi a famous billionaire? Yes, he was. But he wasn't a billionaire even a few years ago.   
The deal with the  _Ral Enterprise_ made a turning point for the Ackerman's. And now Ackerman Corporation became one of the top leading company in the country.

However, soon Levi brought the luxury apartment where they're currently living, two brand-new cars. He wanted to surprise her with this & also planned to propose her for marriage on her birthday. But before he could do that she left him.

 

**"Maybe Levi don't like Eren because he reminds him of Natalie & her betrayal."**

**"Levi shouldn't do this to his own son. Yeah, I can guess why he behaves so cold to him... but still he shouldn't."**  (y/n) absentmindedly said.

**"Hmm... You're right."**

(y/n) closed her eyes & mumbled in an inaudible tone,  **"After all everyone isn't lucky to have the** ** _gift_** **he has."**

**"Gift? What gift you're talking about?"**

(y/n)'s eyes shot open,  **"N-Nothing."**

**"Anyways what is your plan for 25th December? Are you three going for a vacation?"**  Hanji asked changing the topic.

**"We'll celebrate Christmas in our home."**

**"Will you only celebrate Christmas that day?"**

(y/n) tilted her head one side in confusion, **"Huh? Yeah. But why do you ask that?"**

**"Don't you know 25th December is Levi's birthday?"**

_**'Eh? What???'** _


	5. Decoration

Levi swaggered to the main door of his apartment, an annoying expressing on his face. And what was the reason for his bad mood?

A few days ago the Child Protection Service Committee summoned the Ackerman's at their office. The reports for the first four-month survey was not much positive, stating Levi was not spending enough time with his son.

Kenny was furious to hear the negative report & order Levi to do something to improve the situation. And the first step for that was to spend the Christmas with his family.

At first, Levi decided to spend the Christmas in his newly bought mansion in Paris, alone. He didn't want to celebrate the day with anyone. Because this day was the poignant reminder of the last Christmas he celebrated, reminded him the _gift_ she gave him three years ago.

The raven-haired man was staring at the three big boxes & a seven feet tall Christmas tree for a good five minutes, a dumbfound expression on his face.  
He opened the boxes & his eyes twitched in annoyance. One box contained two types of decorating lights & the remaining two boxes had glass and ceramic Christmas ornaments.

(y/n) told him she would buy a Christmas tree & decorations, but Levi didn't think she was planning to literary buy the half of the shop. Levi didn't need to guess who influenced her to buy all this & pay for it.

_'Kenny, you damn bastard!'_ He cursed in his mind.

The cursing session in his head interrupted by the sweet voice of his wife. He turned towards (y/n) & pointed at the boxes, **"What the hell is this?"**

**"Maybe you don't know that are Christmas ornaments, Corporal~."** She answered with a teasing tone in her sentence.

His eyes twitched again hearing the nickname she gave him, **"Shut up, brat. I want to know why you bought a whole shop?"**

**"As you can see our home is pretty big, so I thought that many things will be enough to decorate the whole apartment & a seven feet Christmas tree will be perfect for the house." **

She picked up Eren who was standing beside her, **"Eren & I will decorate the whole house,"** she looked at the grumpy man and said, **"We can't expect any help from you, can we?"**

Actually, Levi had zero interest & energy for that work. But his brain suddenly gave him a warning that what could happen if he let these two to decorate the house.

Mess...mess and more mess.....

_'No, it would be dangerous to leave the work on this two idiotic brats.'_ He sighed in frustration.

Levi cleared his throat catching the other two's attention, **"I'll help you to decorate the house."**

 

**~♢~♢~♢~♢~♢~**

 

**"Care to explain what are you two doing in this?"** Levi irritatedly asked to the woman & the toddler who were sitting on the floor wrapped in Christmas lights.

  
**"Hehehe..."** (y/n) nervously laughed, **"Well..actually...you see...."**

 

1 hour ago~

**"We'll decorate the tree later. I'm going to put the lights upstairs. You do the first floor."** Levi said, taking a box of Christmas lights.

**"Aye, Corporal."** (y/n) gave him a salute  & Eren also copied his mother's action.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance & went upstairs. There were two types of lights in the box, so (y/n) separated them first.

In the mean, the little devil handed his absentminded mother one end of an eight-meter light chain & started to run around her while (y/n) was busy to think how she should decorate them. But before she could stop the toddler, he already wrapped half of the chain around her.

After finished the activity, he went to play with the other set of light chains and decorating ornaments, while (y/n) tried her best to release herself from the chains.

Eren was too busy to wrap the light chains around him & hanging the ornaments on the chain. So she tried to free herself, but in the end, it became more tangled.

Levi finished decorating the 1st floor within one hour & went downstairs to see what (y/n) & Eren were doing.

Back to the present time~

 

Levi first freed Eren form the light chain & then he knelt down in front of (y/n) and said, **"Let me help you."**

As Levi started to remove the chain his hands brushed against her thighs, (y/n) squeaked at this.

**"Are you trying to take advantage of me in this situation?"** she playfully asked.

Levi gave her an unimpressed look in return. But then suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulder and forcefully laid her down. He straddled on her, his hands rested on her hips. A devious smirk came to his lips to see (y/n) blushed at his actions.

**"I don't mind doing that with you right here & right now," **he whispered in her ear.

The poor girl's eyes widen & blushed madly at his answer. **"L-Levi, w-what are you do-doing?"**

**"Ah! You don't know what I'm trying to say?"** He leaned closer to her. (y/n) could feel his hot breath on her neck. **"Maybe you're too-"**

**"Daddy... Mommy..."** Eren ran to his parents with a stuffed Santa clause plush in his hand.

**"What doing, daddy?"** he asked pointing at his parents who were in an awkward position.

Before (y/n) could answer Eren's question, Levi quickly got up from her & casually said, **"I was tickling your mommy."**

Eren cocked his one side, **"Eh?"**

Levi noticed the confused expression on his son's face, **"You don't need to use your small brain in this, brat."** He ruffled Eren's hair and then picked up the light chains from the floor.

He turned to (y/n) who was still sitting on the floor and said, **"Are you going to spend the day on the floor? (y/n), help me to do finish the work."**

**~♢~♢~♢~♢~♢~**

  
It took them about half an hour to fully decorate the floor. Now all left was the Christmas tree. Levi took a small stool and placed it before the tree.

**"You don't need to do this. Just pass me the things,"** He ordered as he stood on the stool.

(y/n) gave him an amused smile, **"You're afraid that I maybe fall from the chair, that's why you're doing this, right? Ohh... You're such a gentleman."**

**"Yeah, you're right. If you break your thick skull & fall into a coma then that would be problematic,"** Levi sarcastically replied.

_'I take back what I said. Gentleman word is not for this grumpy, clean freak, midget Corporal!'_

**"And if you get injured people would say I torture you when I actually did nothing."**

(y/n)'s eyes twitched in irritation. **"Aren't you the one who sexually assaulted me an hour ago?"**

Levi looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips, **"Did I? I was just showing** _ **love**_ **to my dear wife."**

**"Love?! How much annoying you can be?"** Muttering the sentence (y/n) quickly averted her eyes from him, faint blush on her cheeks.


	6. Gift

Finally, the fateful day had come, Christmas. One of the wonderful time of the year, filled with cheer & joy, when you can celebrate the day with your loved ones. But that might not true in the Ackerman's residence.

Little Eren was very excited about this holiday. He was a bit grumpy when he found out he fell asleep & missed the chance to meet with Santa.  
But his pout instantly turned into a gleeful smile to see the presents beneath the Christmas tree. He started to jump up and down to see so many presents for him & his mother couldn't help to chuckle at his joyous reaction.

And with a smile on her lips, (y/n) was watching lovingly her son who was busy to decide which gift he should open first. But her smile faltered remembering there wasn't a single gift from Levi.  
Those presents were from Hanji, Erwin, (y/n), (f/n), Isabel & Farlan. Even Kenny also send two gifts for the toddler.

Levi didn't come home on the Christmas eve and now he was also absent on the next day too. He didn't even tell her where he was going or when he would come home. She tried to contact him countless times but his phone switched off.

_'Maybe he really doesn't want to spend this day with us. Why are you doing this, Levi? I thought you-'_

Her train of thoughts cut off by the brown-haired toddler. She looked down at him & found him tugging her dress. She picked him up & asked, **"What is it Eren?"**

**"Mommy, are we going to make the cake for daddy?"** he excitedly asked.

(y/n) gave him a sweet smile & brushed her tip of the nose with his own, **" Hm... Let's make the cake for your daddy then."**

**†*†*†*†*†**

  
It was about 9 PM when (y/n) tried to call Levi for the twentieth time in the evening. But every time she tried to call him it was either out of reach or switched off.

She rubbed her temple in frustration & slumped on a chair. (y/n) glanced to her right and found Eren sat on his high chair with a drawing in his hands, a sad frown on his face.

She patted his head lightly, **"Baby, daddy will come home soon. Don't be sad. Um... Do you want to eat the cake?"** she tried to cheer him up.

But the toddler shook his head & declined her offer, **"No. I want to eat cake with daddy."**

(y/n) thought maybe slowly the situation started to change after seeing Levi's enthusiasm to help them to decorate the house. She hoped maybe they could start to live like a normal family. But she didn't think then her hope would shatter so soon.

She felt dejected at the thought of him left them alone on this day, but at the same time, she was angry at herself for not being able to do anything to change the situation. She clenched her fists, trying to maintain her calm demeanour.

But then the doorbell rang loudly. She perked up at the sound & nearly rushed toward the main door of the apartment.

_'Levi, is that you? Do you really come back?'_

And finally this time God listened to her prayers.

For a few seconds, she couldn't believe her eyes to see the person stood in the doorway when she opened the door. The onyx haired male stood there, his brown leather office bag in his hand, a surprised frown on his face to see his wife giving him a bewildered look.

He furrowed his brow, **"What? Are you surprised to see me here?"**

The (h/c) haired woman quickly shook her head & replied, **"N-No... Welcome home, Levi."**

Levi came to the living room & found gift boxes scattered near the Christmas tree. He sighed in his mind to see the mess but didn't say anything. He put down his bag on a single sofa & put off his black coat & gloves.

(y/n) silently followed him to the living room. She was about to interrogate him for his sudden disappearance, but then resisted the urge to do that thinking it's not the time for such discussion.

**"Have you two had dinner?"** he asked her out of the blue.

**"No. W-We didn't. We were waiting for you."**

Levi glanced at his wristwatch & gave her a surprised look. **"Waiting for me? Eren should be in his bed this time you know that."** he said with a displeased tone  & sighed loudly, **"Okay. Let's have dinner."**

(y/n) was staring at him with wide eyes. Did she hear him clearly to worry about them, especially for his son?

No, she didn't miss the faint hint of concern in his sentences. But before she could ponder on this thought more, Levi's orotund voice stopped her train of thoughts.

**"Will you stop staring into space? Come."** He said, walked towards the dining room.

**"Y-Yeah."** She rushed to him, failed to notice him carrying his leather bag to the dining room.

**†*†*†*†*†**

  
There was a delicious moment where Levi's face washed blank with confusion to see the arrangements. But what surprised him most was the star of the menu - a two-layered lemon birthday cake. From his dumbstruck expression, (y/n) could tell he didn't expect this to happen.

" **Hanji-san told us about your birthday. So me & Eren arrange this for you."**

**"That shitty glasses..."** Levi murmured lowly  & sighed in his mind.

**"Daddy cut the cake & make a wish!"** Eren chirped as he came running to his father.

Though Levi never liked to celebrate his birthday this way, at the same time, he didn't want to sadden them. So he blew out the candles on the cake & cut it. And then to Levi's utter dismay (y/n) clicked a lot of photos of that moment & send them to Hanji.

After that Eren came to Levi with a drawing in his hand. **"Happy birthday, daddy."** He gave Levi a toothy grin as he handed his drawing to the onyx-haired man.

Levi took the picture from Eren's hand & ruffled his brown hairs.

In that picture three stick figures stood on a green meadow; a small figure stood in between two tall stick figures. In the background, there was a red square house which had a bright yellow triangle roof & a purple door and two windows.  
Levi couldn't help but smile in his mind thinking what Eren want to say to him through his drawing.

**"Levi."** He gazed at her from the drawing.  
She put down a wrapped box in front of him  & gave him a radiant smile, **"Happy birthday & merry Christmas Levi. This gift is from me & Eren. I hope you like it."**

Levi silently unwrapped & opened the box and saw four containers in it. He took a container and read the label.

**"I don't know much about your liking. But I notice you like it very much. So we bought this for you. How is it?"** the (h/c) haired woman asked nervously to the raven-haired man who was busy to inspect the container.

Levi glanced at her from the corner of his eyes once & hummed, **"Your choice isn't bad, brat. These blends are my favourite ones. Thanks."**

He put the container into the box again & took his leather bag and opened it. He gave (y/n) a flat rectangular box & said, **"Give this to that little brat."**

She arched a brow to as she took the box from his hand. _'Isn't it the limited edition toy Eren wanted me to buy? But how Levi knows about it?'_

Before she could question him about it Levi handed her another box, a small wrapped jewellery gift box. **"This is for you."**

**"F-For me?"** she asked in disbelief, staring at the small gift box. In response, Levi only gave her a deadpanned expression.

(y/n) opened the box slowly & then her pupils dilated in surprise to see a beautiful diamond & pearl made brooch in it.

**"Do you like it or not?"** Levi asked, narrowing his eyes to (y/n) who was staring at the expensive jewellery piece with a dumbfounded look on her face.

She tore her gaze from the gift to her husband. **"Y-Yeah. I like it. B-But it's expensive-"**

Levi leaned back in his chair & closed his eyes. **"Don't start saying you can't accept it because it's expensive and such nonsense. I can afford much more expensive things than this damn jewellery. So take it."**

**"T-Thanks for this gift, Levi."** She said with a smile & went to Eren to give him his gift.

As Levi was watching silently, his family busy to open gift boxes, laughing & talk non-stop, his mobile phone vibrated in the pocket of his shirt.

Erwin sent him two text messages; one was wishing him for his birthday & Christmas & the second one was -

_**''I saw the photos (y/n) send to Hanji. And I'm glad to see that finally, you start to accept them. Tell us later about your celebration with your family & what the Santa gift you today.''** _

_'What Santa gift me?'_ Levi asked himself in his mind.

He then looked up from his mobile to (y/n) & Eren.

He recalled how he never missed a chance to remember them their place in his life & how much he detested them. He expected them to return the feeling with same hatred. But never did that, not even once. And today he didn't expect them to wait for him to come back. Their actions always expressed how much they cared for him.

_'But why? Why they care for me so much?'_

His conscience answered this time. _**'Because they always think you as the part of their family.'**_

Unknown to him a rare, but small smile graced his lips. Yes, Erwin was right. This year Santa didn't forget to bring his gift. No, not a gift. Santa fulfilled his one wish.

A long forgotten wish...

A place he could return. A family.


	7. Eventful Day

**"What on earth happened to this place?"** Levi muttered to himself, seeing the amazing scene in front of him, an irritated expression on his handsome face.

And what was the reason for his annoyance? Let me explain then.

Levi went on a business trip to Japan for two weeks. Before he left, he told (y/n), precisely ordered her to keep clean the whole apartment in his absence.  
He knew it very well that she couldn't stand to his expectation on this matter. But still, he ordered her to do that. And when he meant to clean the house, its right translation to others would be _'clean the house until it sparkle'._

Then let's say after he left, his order flew out of the window, our sweet (y/n)-chan became lazy and the uncluttered apartment became a bit messy. Tiny bit.

Levi came back a day earlier & when he reached home it was half past six in the morning. He didn't inform (y/n) about his early returning.

He opened the door of his apartment using the spare key and then greeted by the only thing he hated the most.

Mess.

Levi came to the living room, staring at the room with wide eyes. And the once cluttered living room currently looked like this — books scattered on the small coffee table & on the couch; shopping bags were on two single sofas; some clothes were piling on one side of the couch. Other than this the room looked clean.

But to Levi, it was like a typhoon hit the apartment & things turned out like that. He might be a bit happy if the mess caused by a typhoon & not by his super lazy wife. He rubbed his temple in frustration and glanced at the mess once before strode to the room of his wife.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**  

  
As soon as Levi opened the door of (y/n)'s bedroom, his mood became more sour to see the condition of that room. Clothes scattered on the couch, makeup items & pieces of jewellery were sprawled on the dressing table. Papers, files & books messily kept on the writing desk.

Something just snapped in Levi's mind as he saw the mess again. He silently walked to the bed where (y/n) and Eren were sleeping peacefully. Though Eren had his own room the toddler loved to sleep with his mother.

(y/n) was lying on her front, hugging a cushion to her chest & sometimes mumbling in her sleep. Little Eren was on his back in a starfish position, mouth wide open & drooling.

Levi stood by the bed & called, **"(y/n), wake up."**

The said person didn't give any response to this. He shook her by the shoulder slightly, **"Wake up."**

But she didn't even budge at this too & turn around in her sleep, hugging Eren. Levi's eyes twitched to see this. He grabbed the blanket on their body & yanked it. **"Wake up, stupid brat."** He yelled.

And she immediately woke up with a jolt, accidentally throwing the pillow she was hugging. She rubbed her sleepy eyes & yawned.

Then (y/n) noticed the blanket was missing & someone stood by the bed. She slowly turned her head to that person & a gasp left her lips as she recognized the man.

There beside her bed her dear husband Levi stood, a blanket in his hand, glaring daggers at her. The sleepiness immediately left her eyes as she saw him giving her a dark look.

Was he mad at her?

No. Mad wasn't the right word to express how furious he was then.

A shiver ran through her body to see his death glare. **"L-Levi? W-What are you doing here?"** she swallowed hard.

**"I think I need to teach you a lesson for disobeying my order, brat,"** Levi stated in a peevish voice.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
(y/n) lying limply on her front on the couch in the living room, tired as hell, ready to pass out any moment. After Levi's punishment session, she felt all her energy drained from her body completely.

_'I hate the grumpy corporal. How can he do this to me? I hate him so much!'_

Little Eren ran to his mother when she was busy to rumble about Levi in her mind, **"Mommy, me hungry,"** he shook her  & said pointing at his tummy which constantly making a grumbling sound.

(y/n) opened her eyes slightly & sighed tiredly. She slowly sat up, muscles aching, **"I know, baby. But I seriously have no energy to cook now."** She muttered the last part to herself.

That day (y/n) realize one thing. At the end of her punishment, more like torture to her, she was sure as hell that Levi Ackerman was the perfect example of a sadist.

Why?

Because who in their right mind order someone to clean the already clean room?!

Yes, you hear me right. Poor (y/n) had to clean her room twice, the living room thrice & already cleaned guest rooms too.

While in the meantime Levi was busy to clean the study room, kitchen, his & Eren's bedroom. The clean freak corporal lets her stop the cleaning when the rooms were clean to the point of sterility.

(y/n) was so busy in the cleaning duty that she totally forgot to make the lunch. Now she didn't have the slightest energy to do anything. But then she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Curiously she went to the kitchen, Eren closely following her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**  

  
The (h/c) haired woman greeted by an unexpected scene when she opened the door of the kitchen. There in the kitchen, a not-so-familiar cook was busy to sauté something in a frying pan. It took (y/n) a few moments to process the whole scene, brows furrowed in mild confusion.

**"Will you stop gawking at me or not?"** Levi asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the food he was making. **"The lunch is almost ready. Take a seat,"** he ordered next.

(y/n) & Eren silently took their seats & waited for Levi to finish his cooking. He quickly finished what he was doing & served them the lunch. The rich aroma of the meal wafted down, promising a delightful taste.

**"I don't make this for you to only stare. Eat."** He beckoned them to eat the food.

He made chicken pasta, soup & salad. (y/n) took a small piece of chicken from the pasta, stuffing it in her mouth. The meat tasted immensely satisfying, soft but not too much, less spicy.

After tasting that, she had to admit in her mind that Levi was a better cook than her. Levi sure deserved praise for his hidden cooking talent, but now she needed to concentrate on the food, she would do the praising after the lunch.

As she & Eren was busy to eat the lunch, they didn't notice Levi staring at them with a deadpanned look on his face. He wanted to ask them if they like the food or not, but the satisfying expression on their face gave him the answer.

**"Thanks for the lunch, Levi."** (y/n) said with a grin as she put down the fork on her empty plate.

Levi sighed softly, **"No need to thank me."**

(y/n) gave him a toothy grin, **"I didn't know you have such an amazing hidden talent, Levi. You know you can be a chef in a five-star hotel with your cooking skills."** She finished the sentence  & stuff a spoon full of custard in her mouth.

**"I felt pity for you when I saw you gaping like a half-dead person after cleaning the house. And then I thought if you cook today it would end up either a poison or worse than that. So I made the lunch to save myself & Eren to taste the horrible thing."**

(y/n) glared daggers at him. _'In the first place whose fault it was to make me gaping like a half-dead person? Someday I'll definitely poison your tea.'_

Noticing her glare at him, an amusing smile came to his lips, **"I'm just stating the truth, brat."** He leaned back in his chair  & crossed his arms over his chest, **" It's not a hidden talent. My close friends know about this. I often used to cook for her when she was pregnant. And she loved to-"** Levi abruptly stopped in the middle of the sentence.

The light-hearted mood vanished immediately, replaced by an awkward silence, as he accidentally spoke the last two sentences. (y/n) glanced at Levi, who cursed in his mind for blurting out what he didn't want to.

She heard from others how mad he was in love with his former love. However, (y/n) never heard Levi mentioned about Natalie to her. Not even once. He always pretended as if he erased her from his memories.

But he failed to conceal his true emotions when he accidentally mentioned about her. Though the smile stayed on his lips for a few seconds, that didn't miss her eyes. And that was enough to give (y/n) a hint how Levi still cherished the good memories with his former inamorata.

(y/n) didn't know why, but felt a little pang of heartache as she noticed the troubled expression on his face. She clenched the spoon tightly in her palm & closed her eyes, tried not to let the dull pain consume her whole mind.

Levi spoke first breaking the deafening silence in the room. **"Take Eren to his room. It's his nap time."** He said in a calm tone as he took the dirty crockery's from the table & went to the basin in the kitchen counter.


	8. Substitute

(y/n) came back to the kitchen after Eren slumbered in his bedroom. She stopped before the closed kitchen door, tried to calm down herself.

She knew Levi would suspect something was wrong with her if he saw the look on her face. And (y/n) didn't want him to see her troubled expression. Because if he asked her the reason she won't be able to answer that. In fact, she didn't have the answer to herself why she felt jealous of his old love.

(y/n) took a deep breath & opened the door, plastering a smile on her lips. Levi was drying the washed plates when she came there.

 **"Do you need any help, Levi?"** she asked him, tried to sound normal.

Levi didn't turn towards her & replied, **"No."** But then he suddenly remembered something  & looked over his shoulder, **"(y/n), take a bath. Now."**

He acted as if everything was normal & (y/n) sighed in her mind. Though she didn't want to disobey him, at the same time, she didn't want to bath then.

 **"I have to make a report about the project I'm working. I want to finish the work first. So I'll bath later."** (y/n) said with a sheepish smile.

Levi gave her a cold glare & carefully put down the plate on the kitchen counter, then he strode to her. Seeing the look on his face she took a step back. But before she could go any further Levi grabbed her wrist & pulled her towards him, picking her up in his arms securely.

(y/n) yelped as he did that, **"L-Levi, what are you doing? Put me down. Hey!"**

Levi only glanced at her once briefly before he walked out of the kitchen. (y/n) writhed in his arms as she continued to tell him to put her down. But all her protests fall on deaf ears.

(y/n)'s eyes widen as Levi came into the bathroom adjacent to his room. _'Why he bring me here?'_

He put her down & calmly said, **"Now strip."**

(y/n) first thought she heard him wrong. Her brows knitted, a puzzled look on her face, **"Pardon?"**

The onyx haired man crossed his arms over his chest, **"I said strip your damn cloths immediately. Or do I have to do that for you?"**

(y/n)'s jaw literary fall on the ground when she heard him saying the sentences so nonchalantly. She immediately took a few steps backwards, covered her chest with her hands, a deep blush on her face.

 _'What?? What did he say?.... Don't tell me he wants to... is he going to do..that...h-here...?!!'_ Her own private thoughts made her blush deeper.

Levi noticed her flustered expression & huffed, **"Get a hold of your wild imaginations, stupid brat. The shower in your room is not working. That's why I bring you here. I'm going to do the laundry. I don't want you idle in my house wearing dirty clothes. So give me your damn clothes now."**

He opened the door of the bathroom, looked over his shoulder, **"I'm waiting outside..so hurry up & strip."**

It took (y/n) few moments to process the words he just said. She closed her open mouth, averted her eyes from him in embarrassment, only nodded in response. _'Me & my pervert mind!'_

The bathroom divided into two parts. The outer part only had a medium-sized closet, a big sink & mirror; the second part consists of a shower room, a large off-white oval-shaped bathtub, toilet & a rectangular body mirror. The two parts connected by a glass door.

(y/n) stripped off her clothes and passed them to Levi, who was waiting on the other side of the glass door.

She drew a bubble bath, and then she opened the cabinets beside the mirror. She took a body wash bottle and washcloths.

(y/n) sat in the tub & starched her arms. She growled as her muscles ached in slight pain. The warm water slowly eased the muscle pain as the mild fragrance of lavender soap soothed her senses. But then her mind started to wander off to the events happened a few minutes ago & during the lunch.

_'Why am I feeling bitter that he still love her? It's obvious that she is the only person he ever loved that way. But... What the hell am I thinking?!'_

She scolded herself.  
_'But why...why I expected him to touch me? It's not like he's going to touch me that way...or love me..ever...'_ (y/n) wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin on her knees, sighed softly.

She shook her head and scolded herself for letting the negative thoughts consuming her mind again. _'I better stop thinking about that. Otherwise, I won't be able to enjoy the bath.'_

 

**†*†*†*†*†**

  
**"(y/n), wake up."**

**"Mmm..no.."**

**"Wake up."**

**"Nooo.."**

**"Wake up, stupid brat."**

**"Ahh!"** (y/n) wake up with a jolt as someone shook her by the shoulder harshly.

As her blurred vision cleared, she found herself sitting in the tub, naked and Levi was kneeling by the tub, glaring at her. As soon as the situation became clear to her, she squealed in embarrassment & quickly turned away from Levi.

 **"W-What a-are you doing here?"** she managed to utter, blushed scarlet.

**"I told you to take a bath, not to sleep here. You are in the bathtub about thirty minutes. When you didn't give me any response after I called you countless times, I have to come here."**

(y/n) wanted to smack herself for falling asleep in the tub. And the worst thing was there was no bubble & Levi could clearly see her naked form.

 **"And you didn't even clean yourself I see,"** Levi said looking at the untouched washcloth  & body wash container.

 **"I-I'll do that. Please g-get out of here."** She hurriedly said.

But the onyx-haired male ignored her request and took the washcloth & body wash container. He poured an adequate amount of liquid soap on the washcloth & said, **"Come here."**

He knelt by the tub, grabbed her left shoulder. (y/n) felt her face was on fire when Levi touched her bare shoulder.

She hugged her knees tightly as an attempt to hide her nude body. And a shiver ran through her body when he started to rub the washcloth gently on her back. But his hands knew their limits, never crossed more than her waist region.

First few moments she felt a bit uncomfortable at this. After all she wasn't used to this kind of treatment from him. But then she gradually relaxed, closing her eyes, enjoying his fingertips brushed against her bare body for the first time. However, she felt a bit disappointed at his restriction to his movement.

_'Why am I expecting him to touch me more?'_

Her eyes flutter opened as she felt him grazing the back of his fingers on the side of her neck. Her breath hitched at this sudden feather touch of his fingers. She slightly turned her head towards Levi, meeting his gaze.

His fingertips caressed her jaw-line, whispered lowly, **"You always make me worried you know."**

His thumb slowly brushed her slightly parted lips, wiping the droplets of water on it, **"Why are you so desperate to hide from me?"**

(y/n) eyes widen to hear this, a small quiet gasp left her lips. Did she hear him right?

They married about one year & in this year they were never intimate. He didn't touch her once from the day of their marriage. Then why was he behaving like this to her this time?

She didn't know the answer. (y/n) knew he didn't love her. But still, she couldn't resist him or should say didn't want to resist him that moment. All she knew that she wants him to touch her more.

Levi placed his both palms on her shoulder, pulled her gently towards him. (y/n) turned to him more, loosen her arms around her knees, revealing her naked body to him more. He moved his head closer to her. (y/n) leaned in, eyes closed in anticipation.

(y/n) could feel his hot breath on her face, his soft black locks lightly brushing her eyelids.

Just as their lips were about to meet in a kiss, his eyes shot open. Levi's eyes widen as he realized what he was about to do. He immediately jerked away from her & stood up. (y/n)'s eyes opened immediately, stared at his shocked expression. Before she could ask him what happened, he stormed out of the bathroom, slammed shut the glass door.

Levi shut the glass door & leaned on it. He closed his eyes & cursed in his mind. _'What the hell am I going to do just now? It's wrong to do it with her.'_

He looked to the wall mirror to his left, murmured to himself, **"I won't be able to forgive myself if I ever use her as Natalie's substitute."**


	9. Insecurity

It was almost seven in the evening when a black Aston Martin car stopped in the front gate of the Ariva Hotel which was one of the most luxurious hotels in the city.

Levi got down from the car & turned on his mobile & found Kenny send him a message asking if he brought his family with him to the party. Levi's eyes twitched to read his message.

They came to Ariva to attend a party thrown by Kenny. Ackerman's made a great profit in the joint business with the Ral Enterprise. The party was thrown to celebrate the success.  
\--

Levi took a small sip from his champagne filled glass, stood beside a window, an utterly bored expression on his face. He never liked to attend parties or social gatherings that much.  
He forced to come here because Kenny ordered him. The onyx haired man didn't understand why the old man wanted Eren & (y/n) to come here.

Anyways, Levi took another sip from his glass, his gaze searching his family in the crowd. Those two were missing from the moment they reached to the party.  
Finally, Levi found (y/n) and Eren near a dining table, (y/n) feeding Eren a piece of cake & chatting with Isabel.

He sighed in relief to found them, but that relief didn't last long. His watchful eyes didn't miss the lecherous gaze of few men to his wife, making his blood boiled in irritation.

As much as he wanted to give those men a piece of his mind, it was impossible to do that at the same time. He looked away from her to distract himself to become more irritated.

Why was he feeling so possessive over (y/n)? Didn't he know its wrong to have such feelings for her?

Recently those questions came to his mind frequently, leaving him confused. He never felt that way before and not being able to find any answers to those questions make him irritated in his mind.

Levi looked up from his glass to her, cobalt-blue eyes narrowed slightly.

He could guess (y/n) was acting as Eren's governess as per the contract in the party. After all, he was the one who gave her the condition to keep the marriage secret. He didn't know why this distance bothered him.

Levi knew it very well if he did anything the media wouldn't waste a moment to make it a gossip. Though he didn't give a damn to the media, reporters, didn't want his family members to face some baseless scandals.

And if that news somehow hampered the progress in Eren's case, then Kenny would definitely kick him out of the company.

No, he couldn't let that happen at any cost...

**†*†*†*†*†**

  
**"So (y/n) how is your life with brother?"** Isabel asked (y/n) who was wiping Eren's mouth with a tissue, **"I know he's the grumpiest man in the world, but he's not a bad person."**

The (h/c) haired woman laughed at Isabel's last sentence. **"Yes, he's the grumpiest man I've ever seen. At first, it was difficult, but now we somehow managed to bear each other."**

Isabel leaned back in her chair & grinned, **"Yeah, I can see that. He really cares for you two. Otherwise, he won't buy those Christmas presents for you."**

**"How do you know about the presents?"** (y/n) frowned at Isabel.

She said a few days before Christmas Levi called a jewellery designer to his office & ordered to make a brooch. And he also asked Farlan to buy the ridiculously expensive limited edition game Eren wanted.

When Isabel asked him about those presents, he said he heard Eren to nag (y/n) to buy the game & he found (y/n) to make a mess in the whole house to find her brooch.

Isabel didn't miss the chance to tease Levi, saying he can admit he wanted to buy presents for them. But the stubborn man glared daggers at her and stated he did that to stop (y/n) to make the house a dump yard & Eren's continuous nagging for the toy.

The brooch delivered to his office on Christmas because of some transportation problem. And Levi had to wait till evening that day in his office for that package.

(y/n) fell silent to hear the truth about the presents Levi brought in Christmas, became more confused in her mind. She remembered that he didn't explain to her why he was late that day or suddenly brought gifts for them or cook lunch for them.

Now she understood the reason. Behind his cold demeanour resided a caring person who always kept an eye on them, fulfilling their needs and demands silently.

Isabel placed her palm over (y/n)'s and smiled, **"I'm glad that he starts to accept his new life. I hope soon you two-"**

**"I don't think that day would ever come, "** (y/n) cut off Isabel's sentence, a hint of sadness in her tone, **"After all...."** her voice trailed off, gaze shifted from Isabel to Levi who was busy to talk with a lady,   
**"After all they look like a perfect match. By the way, who is she?"**

Isabel followed (y/n)'s gaze and found few reporters were asking questions to Levi & Petra. **"Her name is Petra Ral, vice-president of Ral Enterprise."**

(y/n) stare at the couple who was surrounded by reporters, feeling a slight pain in her heart. To (y/n) they looked like a perfect couple who belong to a totally different world than hers, a world of aristocrats & rich people.

Levi & Petra both were one of the famous business tycoons in the country. They had such a charisma that made others admire them naturally. The good chemistry between them often left others wondering if they're in a relationship or not.

_'Levi truly deserve someone like Petra. Not someone like me who is so useless that sold herself for some money..'_

Isabel's blabbering becomes faded to her as the whispers in her mind became louder gradually.

Then all of a sudden Levi's gaze met (y/n)'s for a moment, and she quickly looked away from him. She could feel his piercing blue eyes boring holes into the side of her head.

Instead of looking at him, she closed her eyes & bit her lips.

_'You avoided me for two weeks, treated me like I don't exist in your life. Now you have a gorgeous woman by your side. Then why are you looking at me now, Levi?'_

**"Hey (y/n), are you okay?"** Isabel's concerned voice brought (y/n) back to the reality.

She opened her eyes and gave her a strained smile, **"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired."**

**"Oh! Why not you have a drink? You'll feel better."** Isabel handed (y/n) a glass of juice  & got up from her chair, **"I have to meet with someone. I'll be back in a few minutes."**

Isabel took Eren with her to gave (y/n) some time alone.

After Isabel left, (y/n) came to the balcony for some fresh air. She placed her hands on the railing of the balcony, leaning slightly over it.

She felt tired, tired of having those conflicted emotions she couldn't understand, tired of being pushed away by the person she wanted to stay close, tired of being jealous, and the rumours she heard in the party about Levi & Petra's relationship making her heart heavier.

(y/n) still couldn't believe she & Levi really became so intimate that day. She couldn't help but blush whenever she remembered the fervent moments, the sensation of his lips to her own and how she acted on the spur of the moment revealing her naked glory to him.

But unfortunately, the intimacy, the closeness between them, all were short-lived. They became distant to each other after that incident.

(y/n) couldn't forget the regretful expression on his face when he left her alone in the bathroom. She became non-existent to him, their relation came back to square one.

Did (y/n) regret her actions that day? No, she didn't, not even once.

_'Would he ever stop if it was Natalie?'_ The question again came to her mind.

_'You know the answer, don't you, (y/n)? Don't you know how he feels for her and what you're to him?'_ A voice in her mind asked her mockingly.

(y/n) closed her eyes for a moment, a small sigh left her lips. She was so busy with her thoughts that she did not notice someone came behind her.  
Her state of trance broke as she felt hot breath on the nape of her neck. Her eyes shot open and spun around to face the person.

Her brows knitted in mild confusion to see an unfamiliar young man clad in a fancy black suit.

The man came closer to her, a cunning smile on his lips. **"You are the governess of the Ackerman's son, right?"**

He paused for a moment, eyed her like a predator observing its prey. **" What a shame! A lovely lady like you has to waste her time to babysit someone's child."**

**"I don't understand what are you trying to say, sir."** the (h/c) haired woman took a step back.

The man closed the gap between them, a glow of lust in his eyes, **"I see you were so busy to look after the child that couldn't get any chance to enjoy the party."**

He leaned towards her, grabbed her one wrist tightly, **"Why not you come with me to enjoy the evening?"**

(e/c) eyes widen in shock, fear & anger flashing through her eyes, **"How dare you! Unhanded me this moment."** She said through gritted teeth.

Her angry tone amused him more, **"Ah...I get it now. You want money for your service. Don't worry, darling. I'll pay you handsomely after you do your job-"**

**"She is not someone you can buy and have** ** _service_** **."** Someone's voice cut off that man's sentence.

A wave of relief washed over her as she heard the familiar voice. (y/n) looked over that man's shoulder to found Levi stood a few feet away from them.  
Though he looked cool and composed, his eyes glimmered a dangerous light in it. That man released her hand & turned to face the onyx-haired man.

The brown-haired man took a step towards Levi, **"Oh! Mr Ackerman, please don't misunderstand this. We're just-"**

**"Leave."**

The single word spoken by Levi held such a sharp tone that silenced the man immediately, and he stopped dead on his track. Without speaking another word, the man left them alone quickly.

**†*†*†*†*†**

  
The ride back home was tense. Levi didn't speak a single word after they left the party and (y/n) didn't dare to ask or say anything to him, only stealing glances at him.

**"If you want to say something, then speak,"** Levi asked her calmly, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

(y/n) hesitated for a moment before speaking up softly, **"I don't understand why you reacted that way then."**

Levi glanced once at Eren, who was sleeping in the back seat, through the rear view mirror, and asked in a low voice, **"I did what I thought was right that moment."**

He only said the half-truth. Yes, he wasn't a spineless man to stay silent seeing someone harassed. He said that, but he couldn't tell her that he was livid to see some pests eyeing her lustfully or dare to touch her so casually.

Levi also remembered the sadness in her eyes when he was talking to Petra. Judging from her expression, he guessed (y/n) probably heard the false rumours about him & Petra.

**"I guess you heard some gossip about my & Petra's relationship."**

(y/n)'s eyes snapped at his face instantly. Sensing her curious gaze on him, Levi continued, **"Don't take those gossip seriously. I have no intimate relationship with her."**

(e/c) eyes widen slightly at the way Levi tried to assure her. She lowered her gaze, muttering lowly, **"Why are you trying to assure me that you're not in a relationship with her? After all...I'm no one to you."**

Her chest tightened as she said the last sentence. **"You don't need to tell me about your life & you can h-have relation with a-anyone. I think she is a good match for you."**

Their car stopped on a signal. Levi turned his gaze from the road to her, **"Look at me."** He commanded.

(y/n) slowly raised her head, insecure (e/c) eyes meeting determined blue ones.

**"I'll tell you this once, so listen carefully. You and Eren are my responsibility, so rely on me and only on me."**

_'I don't know what I can do for you. I'll protect you & Eren. I can promise you that. So, don't think low about yourself.'_

His hand slid down the side of her face in a gentle caress, his fingers cupping her chin & lifting it slightly, **"Disrespecting yourself give you nothing but grief. Have some confidence, will you?"**

A shiver ran through her body at his sudden gentle touch on her face. Closing her eyes she smiled faintly.

_'How can I let myself sulk when you say something like this? But... would it be wrong if I wish to be the only one by your side, Levi?'_


End file.
